


Under the floorboards

by just_an_average_human



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I wrote this before the events of Jan5th/6th, I’m still really proud of this one, also I like to ignore canon as much as possible, so that’s why it a RacoonInnit fic, theyre brothers your honour, which is why I’m still posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: Techno doesn’t notice, at first, how sometimes his chests will be left open, or disorganised, or items will just be outright missing from them.Maybe Phil had visited? No, he never enters Techno’s house if he isn’t in.Ghostbur? It couldn’t be. He leaves blue fingerprints everywhere, and the house was spotless.Dream? Why would it be Dream??If it isn’t any of them, then who has been paying Techno unwelcomed visits??
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Under the floorboards

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: mild swearing, minor injuries (slight cuts and bruises)
> 
> Before you say anything, I wrote this before New Years (so pre the events of Jan5th/6th).
> 
> By posting this, I think I’ve written and posted a fic in all of the sbi sibling pairings tags!!! I definitely want to write more sbi fics, because I actually really like writing family dynamics!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

Techno doesn’t notice it at first. He doesn’t pay attention to how his chests will be left slightly open, and the contents inside either jumbled around and disorganised, or are straight up missing. He assumes he forgot to close them properly, tidy them up, or he used the items and forgot about it. It happens once in a while, he’s only piglin.

But after a couple of days, it seems like less of a coincidence that the same items always seem to dwindle down, or go outright missing. Techno wasn’t getting in any battles, so he wasn’t using the gapples or the potions, and he had more taste than to build with _only_ cobblestone.

 _“Maybe it’s Phil”_ , he ponders, but Phil hardly goes into Techno’s house if he isn’t in, and always makes sure to repay back the borrowed items. _“Ghostbur, maybe?”_ he also wonders, but Ghostbur tends to leave blue fingerprints on anything he touched. Then again, they do fade after a few hours, so that might be what happened.

The only other person who knows of Techno’s whereabouts is Dream, and he highly doubts it’s him.

So who could it be?

—————

Techno doesn’t think anything else of the strange happenings until a week later, when he’s woken up, in the early morning, by footsteps stomping around on the wooden floor downstairs. In his hazy, half a sleep state, he assumed it’s Ghostbur, as he had a habit of visiting at ungodly hours. It didn’t even cross his mind that Ghostbur was 1) a ghost, and usually floated, 2) was as light as air, and probably couldn’t stomp around, even if he tried.

He brushed off the instance, until a few hours later when he woke up to find that Ghostbur was nowhere to be found, and that there were no blue fingerprints anywhere in the house.

Techno was on high alert, within his own house, from then on.

—————

It’s the dead of night when Techno returns home. He puts Carl into his stable, before making his way straight into his storage room. Like usual, one or two chests have been left slightly open, but nothing appears to be missing. That’s a first. 

He puts a few things away, and does one last sweep of the room, when he notices something. A stone floor tile in one of the corners of the room is slightly skewed and out of place. That shouldn’t be like that, both he and Phil made sure everything was perfect when they built this house.

Cautiously, Techno approaches the corner, sword in hand. He picks up the tile, revealing a vertical tunnel, with a soft glow coming from the other end of it. A rickety and poorly crafted ladder is the only way to the bottom. This wasn’t here when the house was first built. _“How long has this been here?”_ he questions.

With his sword still in hand, Techno began his descent down the ladder. With every step he takes, the ladder creaks and he expects it to break at any minute. 

At the bottom of the tunnel was a small room. Actually, scratch that. It was more of a burrow, than a room. It had definitely been hand dug, and the walls had been patched up with the same building materials that had been going missing from Techno’s chests for the past few weeks.

Techno scans the burrow, taking in what he sees in front of him. A chest, a bell, and a single torch to light the room. His eyes drift to the corner next to him, to a bed made of wool and stolen blankets that he hadn’t even realised had gone missing. The blankets gently shook as they rose up and down. There was someone sleeping under them.

He approaches the pile with caution, his sword ready. Gently, he pulls back the blankets to reveal… wait, Tommy?

Techno couldn’t believe it. The last he’d seen of the kid, he was in Logstedshire with Ghostbur. Why was he here now? And why had he come to Techno’s house, of all people?

Then again, upon further inspection, Tommy was covered in soot and dirt. Scrapes and bruises littering his arms and legs, and they had been hapahasidbly bandaged over. His clothes were torn, barely covering him as he shivered in his sleep.

Techno sighs as he sheaths his sword, and stares down at his brother. “I’m going to regret this,” he quietly mutters, before scooping Tommy up, along with a few of the blankets, and making his way back up the ladder. The weight of both of them just barely supported by the rickety steps.

—————

The next morning, Techno catches Tommy as he prepared to disappear into the wind and snow. “I mean, you are free to leave whenever you want,” Tommy tenses up slightly, his back to Techno, “But I don’t know how far you’ll get.”

“What’re y’ even doin’ here?” Tommy replies, turning around to face him.

“Wha- I live here! This is _my_ house.”

“Why were you in my room?” He crosses his arms over his chest, a mildly annoyed expression on his face.

“I’d hardly call that a room,” Techno replies, “And again, this is my house. You dug it under my house.”

“But that’s _my_ room, bitch!”

Techno rolls his eyes, and walks over to the fireplace to light it. If they were gonna have this argument, then they might as well not do it in the freezing cold. Tommy watches him from where he’d been standing since Techno had caught him.

“You’re free to stay,” Techno pauses, “... for as long as you’d like.” He was definitely going to regret this later.

“Seriously?” Tommy said, his tone lighter than before.

Techno makes his way over to him, “Well yeah, just a stop taking my stuff.

A cheeky smile flashes across Tommy’s face, “Don’t worry, I’ve got enough gapples to last me a lifetime,” he says, before running past Techno and back to his room.

“Wha- Tommy!” Techno exclaims, but Tommy was already gone by the time he’d realised what he’d said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> I can’t explain what it is (and I know I’ve said this before), but I really love writing dialogue for Tommy. I can’t tell why, but it might be due to me being of a VERY similar age, as well as being from near the same area of the UK, that makes it so much easier to write.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


End file.
